Grell's Night With Sebastian
by xMiss Shizaya Michaelisx
Summary: Being the gay man-whore that he is, Grell challenges Ciel to three games of chess in order to win Sebastian for twenty-four hours. Just what exactly will Grell do to our dear butler if he gets his hands on him? SebastianxGrell and SebastianxCiel. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story that's been up before but had to be deleted, for which I am sorry. **

**This story is for the pairings SebastianxGrell and a little bit of SebastianxCiel. If you don't like these pairing for whatever reason, don't read.**

**I love these pairings and so here's a SebastianxGrell story!**

**Check out my other stories "Show Me You Love Me, Forever" and "How Many Miles to Babylon?". You can find them on my profile. They are SebastianxCiel orientated stories. **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

**Grell's Night With Sebastian **

**Kuroshitsuji **

**Chapter I**

**xMiss Shizaya Michaelisx**

* * *

"Honestly, don't you think this is getting a little old, Grell?" the young Earl demanded, huffing impatiently and massaging his temples as he glared at the red-headed reaper, "When will that air-filled brain of yours realize that Sebastian is mine and mine alone?"

_Oh master_, I smirked,_ I never knew you were so possessive. It's almost cute._

The abomination known as Grell flicked his abnormally long red hair away from his face indignantly, "That's big talk coming from a bratty kid like you."

"Leave. Now!" the boy warned, glaring daggers at the flamboyant, gender-confused male.

"I'm not leaving until I see my Bassy~!" Grell spat back at him, placing his hands pissily on his hips and giving Ciel a glare equal to the boy's.

"Why do you always have to interrupt our investigations?" my young master hissed.

"When I sense Sebas~chan on my radar, I never stop until I track him down!"

At this, the boy blanched, "Freak."

"I positively don't understand why Sebas~chan would work for a snot-nosed brat like you when he could have me~!"

I'm pretty sure I felt a disturbing chill travel down the left side of my entire body.

How odd.

I watched them quarrel for some time from my spot on the ledge of an old abandoned building on the outskirts of London. I could see my young master's irritation roll off him in waves. Seeing his discomfort always amused me and this was no exception, even if it involved that hideous reaper causing it. I knew the boy would call for me soon. There's no point delaying the inevitable. I jumped down gracefully to land to the left of my master and shot the reaper one of my fake pleasant smiles.

"I apologize for my master's insolence." I smirked over at him, snaking my hand around the boy's waist and pulling him into me, causing a low gasp to emit from his lips in surprise or embarrassment, or possibly both. Either way, I delighted in the fact that he too reached up to hold onto the sleeve of my long black coat, "Please do forgive him, Grell. You see, he can be quite naughty sometimes." I all but purred into the boy's hair, sending the reaper into a frenzy of squeals and nosebleeds.

"Oh Sebas~chan~!" the reaper cried out with a blood-curdling squeal and with his arms outstretched towards me; he lunged forward at an incredible speed, even for him. I easily dodged his unwanted glomp by side-stepping so he collided with the wall behind us.

"It would be in your best interest to leave, Grell." the boy stated, releasing his grip on my sleeve and turning to glare at the reaper, "I allowed you to live last time but if you don't leave now, I won't be so lenient with you."

Grell shot up from the ground with an agitated huff, "My Bassy would never harm me!"

"Oh really?" the boy smirked, "I beg to differ. Sebastian!"

"Yes?" I answered with a smile, all the while staring the reaper in the eyes.

"I order you to-"

"Wait!" Grell cried and stumbled his way over to us before tripping on his shoe lace and ending up as a pile of red on the wet and murky ground. How pathetic he looked, "H-how about we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals, especially not with a pansy like you." my master hissed back at him.

"Oh c'mon you brat! One deal is all I'm asking!"

With a moments thought, my master sighed impatiently. Curiosity always got the better of him, "Fine. What's the deal?"

"You look like a kid that's quite smart and good with his fingers, right?" the reaper declared arrogantly and all the while I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

_Oh yes. He's very good with his fingers._

Not letting my thoughts run away with me, I tuned back into their conversation at the mention of chess, "Three games of chess. If you win two games or more, I won't ever bother you during your investigations and-"

"That's not good enough." my master muttered and tugged on my jacket, "Let's go."

"Hey brat, I wasn't finished!"

We both stopped in our tracks to allow him to continue even though it was putting us off schedule. From the corner of my eye I saw the boy's eyes roll as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted, I won't ever bother you again during your investigations and I'll keep out of your way from now on. I shall admire my Bassy from a distance and from a distance only."

"But what if you win?" my master asked with narrowed eyes.

The grin on the reaper's face said it all, "If I win, I get to spend twenty-four hours with my Bassy doing as I please~. He will be my servant to do with as I wish and will obey me and only me for that period of time."

My eyes flew to my master's. I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I suppose twenty-four hours of serving Grell and being, to put it bluntly, his 'bitch' would fill anyone with terror, whether they were a demon or not. I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing my master contemplate on this deal. He should have refused point blank and allowed me to just kill the disgusting pest. The boy's eyes met my own as I silently pleaded with him.

"Why Sebastian," he pouted up at me but I could see an underlying smirk, "do you have no faith in me?" he teased and reached up to hold my hand.

I tried to play off my obvious distress as I wrapped my gloved fingers around his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Not at all, my lord. I have the utmost faith in you to win." I glanced down at him then as if to warn him to win or else.

An exaggerated yelp came from the reaper and he staggered backwards like he had been hit, "W-what is that?" he cried, pointing at the small gloved hand in my own.

"Oh? You mean this?" I asked innocently, holding up our intertwined hands so the reaper could see better, "What does it look like?"

"You mean…" his voice faded as his eyes darted from my master to me.

It may have been cruel but I couldn't help but grin.

The reaper broke down into dramatic sobs and the boy beside me sighed, "Fine. I'll agree to your stupid deal if it makes you shut up!"

My hand unconsciously tightened around my master's and I glared down at him, yet he only smiled back up at me reassuringly. Grell conveniently recovered from his pathetic sobbing fit and was thanking the heavens that the boy agreed, much to my dismay.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you~!" Grell cried happily and went to grab the small boy up in a hug but I intervened. I wasn't going to let that thing touch what was mine, unlike my master.

"Just shut up, follow us and keep quiet. I don't want to hear a word from you on our way back to the mansion. Sebastian, let's go."

Forcing a smile, I bowed at the waist, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter my lovelies! Make sure to review and let me know what you think. I should be updating pretty soon xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Explicit material! You have been warned! This story is going to be really OOC so be prepared for that!**

**This chapter contains SebatianxCiel (with a little twist near the end), including Sebastian getting off on thoughts of Ciel. Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing to type but don't worry! SebastianxGrell will come soon enough! Grell will make sure of that!**

**I don't own the characters. Yana Tobosa does. She's awesome. I'm not so that answers that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Grell's Night With Sebastian**

**Kuroshitsuji **

**Chapter II**

**xMiss Shizaya Michaelisx**

* * *

"All right _Slutcliff_, you're on." the child ground out as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest while staring out the window in a bored manner.

I had been too shocked by how the boy had surprisingly (and quite frighteningly) lost the first round of chess before I realized that Grell placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before staring me in the eye and giggling at me like a little school girl kissing her crush for the first time.

"Oh Bassy~! We shall be together soon." he all but squawked in my face and I turned my head away in disgust, "I can feel it!"

The abomination then flitted away like a daisy towards the chess board and all the while I wanted nothing more than to throw one of my knives so it would hit him symmetrically in the back of the head.

The leather of the chair crinkled as he sat down opposite my young Master. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed _it_ wink at me. I could feel the bile rise in my throat and I hastily swallowed hard so I wouldn't vomit. For a demon such as myself, it was strange to feel so violated. I don't even want to think about what he's imagining now as he's raping me with his eyes.

With my lip curled up like I had caught the scent of a bad smell, I turned to the small boy who continued to stare out of the window. I wasn't sure if he was genuinely bored or possibly pissed from losing the first round to such a pansy, "For this afternoon, I have prepared Earl Grey Vanilla tea along with Mocha Pots de Crème topped with chocolate shavings and strawberries, my Lord."

The small child merely nodded without glancing at me with assumed disinterest, but from my peripheral vision, I caught him eyeing the chocolate delights on the silver platter. I then proceeded to serve him with a knowing smirk, as per usual. With such a sweet tooth, he couldn't possibly say no. After all, I went through the trouble of placing it in a heart-shaped pot, especially for him. After hearing the child mumble in satisfaction as he munched on a mouthful of chocolate, I turned to walk away with my tray of tea and the other pot of dessert because I didn't want to have to serve that _thing_ when I was stopped by a God awful incredulous and overly dramatic cry.

"Hold up Bassy darling!" the red-headed reaper cried, lifting himself slightly from his seat, "What about me~?" he asked, pouting like a puppy being neglected by its Master. I couldn't tell if he was pulling the 'feel sorry for me' face. He often made that face at me when I was 'ignoring' or 'neglecting' him. It never worked though, considering he looked like a moron while doing so.

The boy behind me scoffed, "Sebastian!" he mocked in shock outrage, "You couldn't have _possibly _forgotten to serve _Miss _Sutcliff her tea and dessert now, could you?" he grinned at me while the reaper wasn't looking. He began to lick the spoon slowly of the chocolate, immediately catching my attention.

I couldn't stop myself from watching the tip of his tongue trace the spoon and swallow the chocolate mousse. He licked his lips and I swallowed hard in panic as I felt my trousers become unbelievably tight. My eyes widened as the boy's one visible eye darted downwards and a smug grin formed on his lips.

_Damn this child._

"Of course not, my Lord." I said with a bow, trying to ignore my swollen member as he eyed me below and took another bite of his treat, "I shall proceed to do so immediately."

As they both shoveled through the dessert, I finally escaped and charged towards my room down in the servants' quarters. I slammed the door behind me and fell back against it. My medium-sized room contained a single bed in the corner, a wardrobe and drawers, along with a large floor length mirror. I looked towards the bed and chuckled breathlessly as I felt myself stiffen.

_At least it came in handy a few times I suppose, mostly when Master comes to visit at night._

Damn it! Why did I have to think of that? I bit my lip and I felt the blood rush to my crotch instantly.

I knew one thing. I needed to release or it wouldn't ever calm down.

I hurried over to the bed and sat back against the hard headboard. I quickly unbuttoned my trousers and allowed my swollen cock out from its tight restraint. Reaching down, I stroked the sensitive skin as images of my beautiful Ciel straddling my hips passed through my mind. My fingers then encircled my shaft and I began to pump slowly, wanting nothing more than to be inside him. I found myself beginning to pump harder and faster as heat welled in me.

How was it I could hear him moaning my name in my head like he had last time we did it? How was it that a single image of a human boy was enough to send a demon wild?

"C-Ciel~" I moaned out as I felt my muscles tighten as I neared my climax.

That was enough to send me over the edge and with one last thrust into my hand; my head flew backwards as I orgasmed.

My cum leaked over my hand as I quietly took breaths as I wiped my hands clean with a tissue when a knock came at my door. Normally I would have heard someone walking down the dark hallway outside my room but as you can see, I was a little preoccupied.

"Damn." I muttered as I stared at my hand covered in the sticky substance, "Who is it?" I called out, hoping that my voice wasn't too shaky as the last wave of pleasure rolled through me.

Instead of an answer like I was expecting, the door flung open and to my horror, my Master stood on the other side, staring at me with his one wide eye.

"M-my Lord, this is... I thought you were..."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish as if his words caught in his throat. His eyes trailed downwards but I had quickly covered myself. It wouldn't be new to him if he caught a glimpse but I didn't think now was the right time for that.

"D-do you do this often, Se-Sebastian?" he finally asked me timidly as he met my eyes after a long moment of silence. I was shocked to say the least. I was expecting a stern scolding and punishment for doing something so frowned upon, especially since I was just a mere butler…well, one _hell_ of a butler naturally. But for some reason, he looked hurt as he stared back at me in his small fragile state, "A-am I no g-good for you anymore?"

I couldn't believe my ears. I quickly stood up from the bed and as fast as lightning, I fastened my pants and grabbed his wrist to pull him over closer to me, "Master how could you ever think that?" I whispered in his ear as I nuzzled his neck tenderly and planted little butterfly kisses along his porcelain soft jaw line. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close as I gripped his shirt between my fingers possessively.

I was never meant to grow so fond of the boy. At the start I had merely classed him as my next supper but his soul intoxicated me like no other. However, the thought of consuming his soul now… I can't put it into words. I don't think I could bear to lose him which is odd for a demon to say. Normally demons don't fall for their Masters or the person who they have made a contract with.

His hand reached up to stroke my neck with his thumb and he began to kiss me back. They were small, soft kisses but impeccably perfect. My right hand snaked its way up towards the back of his neck where I pulled him closer to me. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip and with little hesitation, he allowed me entrance. With my other hand, I brought his body forward so that his smooth, pale legs were wrapped around my middle. His own arms made their way around my neck and he began to kiss back with more passion than before.

All the questions that were racing through my mind simply vanished as I felt his hands fumble at the buttons on my shirt.

"This needs to go." he murmured through kisses as each button was undone with slender fingers. I kissed back eagerly and shrugged my tail coat off. With all the buttons quickly undone, he pushed my shirt back past my shoulders and I slid my arms out from within the crisp white sleeves. I quickly wrapped my arms back around his waist and with one swift movement; I laid him gently back on the bed and took hold of both his small hands in my own and placed them above his head. I slowly pushed them further up the bed until I could hold both of his wrists comfortably and I began to trace down his torso with my free hand.

"I believe this should go also." I smirked, curling my finger around the material of his shirt, "What do you say, Bocchan?" I grinned at him and began planting gentle kisses along his cheeks and nose.

I began swiftly removing his clothing and reached down to his shorts. He tensed a little but soon calmed himself as I pulled away his shorts and shirt and let them fall to the ground at the side of the bed. Lying there in nothing but his boxers, I undid the ties on his shoes and pulled them off his feet along with his socks.

Looking down, I saw his already hardened member. Sliding a bare hand under the material of his boxers, I wrapped my cold fingers around his member and squeezed, emitting a yelp from the boy underneath me.

"Does that feel good, Master?" I whispered seductively but yet in a slightly teasing tone. His visible eye had been tightly shut as I fondled his erection and his mouth was agape as he took in sharp breaths.

I licked up his jaw line, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Yet he didn't make a sound.

"Determined to stay silent, are we?" I chuckled, trailing my fingers up underneath his member, "You seemed quite happy to moan my name last time. Isn't that right, Master?" I smiled at him with a kiss.

He bit hard on his bottom lip and peaked open his eye to look at me. Letting go of his wrists, I traced my hand downwards to cup his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb, "Are you going to stay mute?" I asked him with amusement in my tone, "It's a shame, Master. I would love to hear that beautiful voice of yours crying out for me."

Grinning devilishly, I nipped at his neck and began pumping his small but very hard erection. The boy cried out and grinning triumphantly, I began licking at the blood from the bite wound I had given him. Over all the times we have has sex, I've grown to know where the boy's sensitive areas where. He loved a lick here and a stroke there. I used that knowledge to my advantage.

"Nngh~ Ah… Sebastian~"

Ciel moans, arching his back so that his chest tips of my own. His small hands grasp at the bed covers underneath him as I stroke and lick his most sensitive areas. Hearing his sweet voice calling my name, I become instantly hard. Removing my trousers quickly, I move back over him. I push his legs back and place myself in front of his entrance.

I waited. He knew exactly what I was waiting for. I'll only ever enter when I can look into his eyes while doing so. The boy seemed to remember this non-verbalised condition. Slowly opening his azure eye, he leaned up on his elbows and with a sweet kiss, I thrust into him fully.

I wanted to be careful with him but I couldn't possibly contain myself. I loved all the sickly sweet sounds he was making.

With a lick up his throat, I rammed in him.

"Hnn….nngh~! Sebastian!~ A-ah!"

I pull out and thrust into him again, causing him to grasp onto my shoulders in a death grip.

I could see how he was struggling to keep his eyes open as I slammed into him again. He was just so hot and tight.

I remembered the first time I entered him. I'd forgotten to prepare him properly and so he had cried out in agony as I filled him fully, not thinking about how he may not have been able to handle it. I couldn't have cared though. He had given himself to me willingly and so in my haste, I wanted to make him all mine.

Forcing his visible eye to stay open, I thrust into him again and stare down lovingly (if that's possible for a demon) into his eyes as I fill him with my cock.

"Hnnn….Ah!"

His pale hands reached up and wound themselves around my neck, pulling my face downwards. His tongue entered my mouth, sliding against my own and I begin to suck as I pump in and out of him. My movements became instantly more rapid when he suddenly pulled out his tongue and licked up my ear, causing a jolt of pleasure through me. I adjusted our position so that Ciel was now on top, just the way I liked it.

Now sitting in my lap, I push against his chest so he is leaning back, his spine forming an perfect arch. I then grab hold of his hips and push him downwards so I completely fill him. He writhes and whimpers as I slowly pump into him.

Those sounds.

"B-Bocchan~" I leaned forward and moaned into his chest.

It's almost like he is deliberately teasing me.

For me, this was pure ecstasy.

But I can't see his face.

Well that's no good, is it?

I pulled him back up towards me, just enough so I could see his eye. No matter what his personality is like, he's still an innocent boy who had succumbed to the charms of a demon. However, said demon felt the same way.

I licked along his chest, up towards his now hardened nipples. I allowed my tongue to circle around them teasingly.

"Sebastian~" he moaned into my hair as my tongue roamed over his nipples and I began to suck on them, making his walls tightened on my cock.

I can feel it now. It's extremely close.

He's so tight. The pressure is getting too much.

I slam into him so fast that the bed underneath us is grinding against the floor.

I'm surprised that the three idiots haven't heard the boy crying out. What about the abomination-

Wait.

Where's Grell?

To my complete horror, an image of me fucking the red-head appeared in my mind and I couldn't stop it. What's worse is that I felt a twinge in my cock. It was like I was becoming excited just by that image of me fucking the pansy with red hair. My eyes widened in . The image made me want to explode. That image was getting me off. I couldn't stop myself from imagining it. With one last but forceful thrust, I came deep inside the boy who moaned out my name as he came too.

"Ciel!" I moaned as I felt my seed fill him.

I silently let go of him and he fell back on the bed breathlessly. My cock makes a popping sound as it slides out messily, leaving a trail of cum leaking from his entrance.

"Master," I manage to say through the wave of pleasure, "Where are the servants and Grell?"

"Huh?" he replies warily, "Oh…the servants have gone to town and Grell has gone back to wherever he lives."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, did I hear that right? He just left quietly?" I asked in astonishment. My eyes went wide. That's certainly surprising.

The boy remained quiet, like he was thinking of something to say, "Well… He was quite adamant to come and collect his prize but I persuaded him not to just yet…"

The room fell into complete silence. The boy held his breath as his words sunk into my head.

Grell. Collect. Prize.

The boy peeked up at me, "I suppose that you could say that _this_ was my apology." he whispered quickly but nervously, gesturing to himself and my limp member.

"You lost?"

I couldn't believe it. How had he lost to such a dimwit as Grell?

"I won one game but he won the other two." he said with sad eyes as he rubbed his hands up my chest, sending a slight jolt of pleasure through me, "While you were down here getting off on images of Hell knows what, I was up there doing everything I could to not have you tortured by that _thing_."

I could feel the bile rise in my throat once again. I wasn't sure if it was down to being told I would be Grell's sex slave for twenty-four hours or that too much sex and movement had somehow upset my _empty_ stomach.

I glanced down at the boy who stared back petrified. He had a good mind to be. Inside I was furious. But seeing the look in his large sea-blue eye, I just couldn't be upset with him. He looked upset with himself. However, I was rather enjoying that guilty look in his eye.

Deciding not to dwell on the inevitable, I smirked down at the small boy who was still panting after our hard sex, "Master, I don't believe you have apologised enough." I said slyly, taking his member and sack in my hand and squeezing hard, making him yelp out in surprise, "I want you to lick me clean. I want you to show me exactly how sorry you are for dumping me with _it_."

What happened in the next ten minutes certainly made me forget about everything else.

_Oh yes._

Master certainly showed me how sorry he was.

After a minute's silence, the boy tilted his head to me and kissed me furiously, "I'm sorry, Sebastian." he whispered, licking my cheek.

Kissing him back, I replied, "You are forgiven. Just remember to brush your teeth, my Lord. I hear semen in the mouth over night gives off a bad taste."

* * *

**OMG did I seriously just type that?**

**I was seriously embarrassed while typing this. I think that's a warning in itself, huh? I basically had to force myself to type this because my hands just kept recoiling from the keyboard.**

**So let me know what you think of this explicit chapter! Thanks guys! ^^**


End file.
